No Rest for the Weary
by CallieLover
Summary: You think life stops because you do, it doesn't .
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I really wanna keep trying this writing thing but I just can't write on Calzona Strong anymore. At least not right now, I'm not sure if I want them to reconcile and that's how I was gonna right it. So, I started a new story. It's around the same time though, only a couple of months after the storm. Be nice, still trying to get the hang of it.**

**No copyright whatever. I don't own some characters.**

* * *

Ughh. I don't know why I came here instead of going to Joe's. Stop lying Callie, you know exactly why you came here, here people don't know you. Here, people don't know what a failure you are. They don't look at you like any second you're gonna break. I hate that look. But what I hate more is how they act around me now. They're all cautious like around me. Like I'm fragile. They stop talking when I walk up. I'm not stupid you know, is what I wanna tell them. I know you're talking about me. But it's okay I guess. That was to be expected when you work at a hospital like Grey-Sloan. Only thing that spreads faster than gossip there is syphilis. It shouldn't bother me anymore but it does. I'm still the same Callie I was before it happened. I'm not some victim, at least I don't try to act like one and I hate it when they treat me like one. 'Yes, I'm fine, stop asking.' 'No I don't wanna talk about it with you, get out my face.' So that's why I'm here at Berny's, classy name. What's up with all the bars having names after their owners, real original. I think the bartender is ignoring me too. I've been sitting here for about half a hour and she still hasn't so much as acknowledged my presence. I'm about two seconds from climbing over the bar to fix my own drink or just getting up to leave when I feel someone towering over me. I look to my right and immediately feel like a perv for staring a little too long at this persons hips. Now, while this stranger has great hips, it's not her hips per se that I'm looking at. It's what's attached to those hips that has my attention. There, sitting pretty on her right hip is a gun. I'm not a big fan of guns, not since the Gary Clark incident, I've been a little leery around them since. I'm a little scared since I don't see a badge and she's not in a police uniform. She could be a detective or something, I reason, whatever the case may be I'm not too worried, there are plenty of witnesses here if she's crazy. When I finally force my eyes up from her hips to her face I'm met with an admittedly sexy smirk since she thinks I was checking her out, which I guess I did, accidentally, and some big saucer-like brown eyes. I guess I was staring again cause her eyebrow raises expectantly and I find my voice, "Yes?" I question.

"I asked if this was your purse hogging this stool," she repeats what I guess she already asked me in a deep husky voice, almost sounding like a soft man voice but it works for her.

"Oh, yea, sorry about that," I say, grabbing my oversized bag to put in my lap. Not even five seconds pass asunder she sat down does the rude bartender make her way over.

"Hey Savvy, what can I get for you this evening," the rude barkeep says to my neighbor and to my surprise she's not rude at all. She's actually very flirty with who's name I know now to be Savvy. Savvy, kinda catchy, gotta be a nickname though. I'm pulled away from my musing when I see the rude and flirty bartender walk away. Damn, I'm never gonna get a drink. Torres you gotta pay attention.

"So you come to bars to hog all the seats or do you actually drink," comes from my right.

I'm not in any mood to socialize but I don't want to be rude, "I was starting to think I had on my invisible suit before you came over because I've been sitting here for over 30 minutes and your friend over there has yet to come take my order. I was thinking about flashing her to get her over here but then she came to you and I was so caught up in my head that... And I'm over sharing." I finish with an awkward smile.

"No it's okay. Flashing her will definitely get her attention, and mine," she adds with a wink. Then the bartender brings her a tall glass of beer. "Hey Ash, can you bring my friend here a..." She trails off and looks over at me, narrowing her eyes at me like she's trying to read me. I just smile at her and wait to seen if she can guess what I drink. "..a glass of red. A big one, thanks".

I don't have to wait long before Ash, Ashley?, sits a glass of red wine in front of me, I don't touch it though. I feel like giving her a hard time for some reason, "And what makes you think I drink red wine?"

"You look like a beer just wouldn't do it for you so I thought I'd go a step up, now choosing red over white, just a lucky guess," she replies.

"Lucky guess huh ?" I reach for my glass and drink it in large gulps, it's not cute by a long shot but I immediately feel a little better as I feel the cool liquid running down my throat. Then what she said tugs at my brain, "Wait, did you say I looked bad?"

"You know, usually when I buy a woman a drink some sort of appreciation follows. How about 'Thank you Savvy, that was just what I needed'... Women," she finishes with a slight shake of her head and finishes off her beer just to have another immediately placed in front of her.

"So you buy women drinks frequently?" the wine making me a little more playful than when she first sat down.

She shakes her head negative and says "Just the cute ones." Squashing any playfulness I might have had in me. My face must have given me away as it always does because next thing I know a tequila shot is being slid my way. How this woman knows exactly what I drink is beyond me. I look up at her questioningly and she answers, "Didn't look like the wine was gonna do either. Thought you might need something stronger." I give her a half smile and throw my shot back and I actually feel worse. My silence obviously doesn't deter her because she keeps talking to me. "What's his name?"

Is she talking to me? "What?"

"The asshole who put you in this funk. Seems like you've had more than just a rough day and that indent on your ring finger says it used to house a ring so, what's his name? I can't go beat him up if I don't know his name.

If I wasn't so sad I probably would have laughed a little. "It's not a him it's a her, or rather it was a her. But I won't tell you her name so you can't beat the crap outta her. She's only got one leg, it'll make you look like an ass." I actually did laugh a little at the mental image that popped into my head. I instantly felt bad about it though. Them must have been some strong shots 'cause what little filter I do have doesn't seem to be working. "Had she still had both her legs I wouldn't hesitate to give it to you though."

I think I caught Savvy off guard with that cause when I look over to her her mouth is hanging open a little bit. For some reason I keep talking, once it starts its hard to stop. "Yeah, she was in a plane crash a year ago, long story short, I ended up having to decide whether or not to amputate her leg. I promised her that I wouldn't let them take her leg. I'm a doctor, I knew better. She's a doctor too she should've known better than to ask me that but oh well," I'm too into my story that I don't realize that Savvy keeps pushing drinks in front of me and that I was knocking them back as soon as they were in front of me. "It was bad for a while after her amputation. Awful really, but for better or worse you know? I still loved her. She was changing right in front of me but I was still in love with her. She's the mother of my child after all it's hard not to. But she got better, we got better. And I was so proud of her, of myself," my voice started to quiver and I felt a comforting hand rubbing my back but I held strong. "..we were dealt a terrible hand but we were getting through it. But then there was the storm, and it was like the straw that broke the camel's, my, back. I can take and deal with a lotta shit from people but cheating.. I can't. I thought I could once, in my first marriage but I couldn't. And I wish I could I really do, not because I still love her which I do don't get me wrong but 'cause I feel terrible because I can't stay with her. Every time I look at her I just... Now she's made me like her, not a cheater, I don't think I have it in me, but a runner. I feel like I'm bailing just like she did before... But she blames me, she holds me responsible for that leg and I don't deserve that right? She blames me for saving her life and we can't work if she won't forgive me right?" I don't give her a chance to answer. Honestly I think I forgot she was sitting there listening. "I refuse to be the only one trying anymore and I refuse to be her scapegoat." There is something to be said about venting to a perfect stranger I tell ya.

My bar-mate makes herself known again when she clears her throat. I look over at her and motion for her to speak. "Can I talk now? Are you finished?" I have the decency to look a little embarrassed by my verbal diarrhea and nod with a faint "sorry". "First of all , wow." I don't know why I laughed, I think it's her facial expressions that keep making me feel better. Maybe it's her tone or the strained look on her face that tells me she's not big on feelings and emotional crap, reminds me of Yang a lil. "Second, I may have to risk looking like an ass 'cause I still want to punch your one legged wife." There she is trying to be funny so she doesn't have to do the feelings thing. I still smile but I can't keep her gaze because I feel bad again, every time that leg is mentioned I feel bad or angry. But I can't get mad at Savvy cause she has the balls to say it. "Not telling me her name was smart but telling me that story definitely didn't help her case. Lastly, you're right. You didn't and don't deserve any of that." I find her gaze again and I know she can tell I'm holding on to her every word. "And you're not a runner. You didn't run, she ran, when she slept with someone else that was her running. You have every right to leave. And don't feel bad about saving her life, she'll thank you for it someday.

"I was being selfish."

"You were being a wife, a mother. You taking care of your family. Making sure your child didn't lose its mother, making sure you didn't lose your wife. You did the right thing," she say matter of factly.

"I lost her anyway," I say sadly.

It gets quiet for a while, and I think it strange seeing as we are in a bar, but then she agrees, "Maybe."

And we just sit there, lost in thought, or at least I am. I don't know how long I sit there thinking, rethinking, over thinking, which seems to be all I do lately, but I decide its been too long and turn to bar-mate. "Thank you Savvy," I have to thank her, I do feel lighter.

She turns to me, mouth agape, such the drama queen I see, "How'd that taste coming out of your mouth? Did it hurt?" She plays and I can't stop my hand from slapping her arm completely forgetting or not caring that she had a gun. She just laughs though when I tell her it did not hurt and that I do have manners. "You're welcome..." She trails off and I remember that I had basically given her my life story but had yet to tell her my name.

"Callie. Callie Torres." I supply

"Savvy, though you already know that."

"Savvy short for something or do people think that you are savvy and that's why they call you that?" I don't know when I became an active part or this conversation but I guess I am. And I'm curious.

"Short for something."

"What?"

"Hey, did I ask you what Callie was short for or did I accept that as your name?"

"Touché. So are you a cop or something? I saw a gun but no badge."

"You sure ask a lot of questions don't you?" She observes. I just shrug and wait for my answer. "I'm a detective if you must know Miss Callie." She drawls. I try not to smile at her because its so obvious she's trying to act like she doesn't wanna talk to me but really does but I fail. She must notice my smile and uses it as an opportunity to deflect, "She smiles," she announces to no on in particular.

"You're a real funny gal Savvy. Regular ol stand up comedian" replay sarcastically and sip on the water Savvy must have got for me.

"What can I say, it's a calling" I laugh and shake my head. I feel a hundred times- well maybe not a hundred, seventy-fives more like it-better than when I first sat here. I can chuck some of it up to the tequila shots and wine that kept magically appearing in front of me but I also have to give some credit to Savvy, I wonder if its short Savannah, cause she made me laugh. And it wasn't forced or phony on her part, she wasn't trying too hard to do it it just happened, and I have to thank her for that. "What?" She asks, apparently I was staring at her again, well not staring, she was just my focal point. "Don't go getting all serious and emotional on me again Callie. I've had all I can handle for one day."

i get serious anyway, "Just, thank you. For the drinks, for the talk, for making me laugh, I hadn't felt this nice in a minute so, thank you," I say sincerely. She smiles a little. I can't even be sure it was a smile it was so little, and opens her mouth I thought to say 'you're welcome' but of course that wasn't the case.

"Oh you thought I was paying for your drinks?" She asks with a straight face. "Oh no Miss Callie, and you're paying for my drinks too. Repayment for the talk and the laughs. ..Don't look at me like that, you're a doctor, you can afford it. I just laugh again and fish through my overnight bag turned purse for my phone. I know I'm not drunk but I must be a little tipsy cause Savvy reaches over and hands me my phone that was right in from of me.

"So you are good for something," I muse and check the time. 11:15pm. I'm glad I don't go in to work until ten in the morning. I'm stuck between wanted to go sleep this liquor off and not wanting to leave. Once I leave I go back to reality, I don't even have my daughter tonight to curl up with and that makes leaving all the less desirable. In truth I just don't wanna leave Savvy yet. 15 more minutes won't hurt, I reason. "So is your witty and sarcastic personality a defense mechanism or have you always been like this?" she looks to me again and I continue, "I'm just curious. I told you my life story so it's only fair you give me a little something about you other than the fact that you're a detective who moonlights as a comedian." I smile, she doesn't though. I thought the last part would have made her laugh or at least creaks a smile but it doesn't.

"I don't talk about me," was all she said and I decided to leave well enough alone. Although now I'm even more curious who this person is that I've unloaded all my problems on.

"Fair enough", I don't think she was expecting me to drop it cause she sends me a grateful smile. She throws me for a loop when she asks me to use my phone. I hand it over anyway but not without teasing the the detective about not having a phone of her own. Then said phone that I thought she didn't have lit up on her hip and call me nosey all you want but I peaked at the unknown number and recognized it to be mine before she handed me back my phone. I just look at her.

"What?" she asks dumbly.

"Real smooth Savvy. That was the oldest trick in the book, I expected more from you I really did," I feign disappointment.

She keeps playing dumb like I didn't see her steal my number. "What are you talking about?"

"The ol 'can I borrow your phone and then call yourself to get my number." She stills feigns ignorance until I fix her with the infamous Torres glare.

"Okay geesh," there's that smirk again. "It worked didn't it?" I keep firm with my glare, "So you're telling me you wouldn't have given me your number if I asked?" And I can't say anything cause I did work and I most definitely would have given it to her. I like her, I can see us hanging out sometime.

"Whatever," I mumble. I go to pull a couple bills from my wallet but a hand on my wrist stops me.

"I got it doc."

"You sure? I thought I owed you for the talk?"

"It's what friends do right?" she says with a shrug. "You can get it next time."

My eyebrows have minds of their own and I think I felt one rise, "Next time? And did you just say we were friends?" I'm smiling now, I know.

"Well don't go getting all crazy and try to hug me or anything." Reverse psychology at its best. But it's okay cause I want one too. I know she can see all thirty-two of my teeth my smiles so wide but I don't care. I stand and to get closer to her stool and lean down and hug her. Well her side cause she won't face me since she's acting like I'm invading her personal space. "This is the worst hug in the history of the world," she says.

"It only works if you hug me back," I say with a laugh that turns into a sigh when I feel her arms encircle my lower back. I feel... safe. Indestructible. Appreciated. Loved. It just dawned on me that I hadn't had a good hug since Mark was still alive. That's how I always felt when he hugged me. Sometimes you just need a hug. Savvy gives good hugs. I should let go, it's probably awkward now but I can't. She must have had the same thought cause I feel her try to pull back but I just tighten my grip. I'm near tears in her arms but I try to hold them in, she already probably thinks I'm crazy I'm not gonna add to it anymore but I need this. I miss Mark, so much, I never really got a chance to mourn that loss with every thing that was going on. I miss Arizona, she's so close yet so far away from me and its maddening. And I can't break down or snap cause I'm not sure what'll happen if I do or if I'll be able to stop and I have to be strong for her and Sofia. Well just Sofia now. Savvy must have sensed my need cause she tightened her grip and started rocking side to side and places a sweet kiss on my shoulder then releases me. "I know I must sound like a broken record to you but, thanks Sav, I needed that."

"Don't mention it. Really. Now let me take you home." she says then pays our tab and stands. I got to tell her I'm not drunk and can drive myself home just fine but she's not having any of that. Had to threaten to arrest me before I caved though.

"Just don't put me in the back."

She opens the front door and tips her imaginary hat, "as you wish Miss Daisy."

She never stops, "You're so corny man," I tell her even though I laughed.

"Yea, and you love it." I do, but I don't let her know that.

* * *

AN: fair warning, not sure if Calzona is endgame.


	2. Chapter 2

**No copyright infringement whatever.**

* * *

After checking in on my baby girl who of course was already asleep when I got home, I'm now drying off about to slip on some comfy pjs. No reason to sleep all sexy anymore. The apartment is so quiet now without Arizona and Sofia. Even Mark. I'd give anything for one of his infamous unannounced barge ins. I make sure my alarms is set for tomorrow and peel back the covers. Despite me sleeping alone I find myself on my usual side of the bed. I've tried spreading out, it just doesn't feel right. That's still Arizona's side even though she hasn't slept on it in a few months. I'm just about to work myself up for another sleepless night, alcohol not quite knocking me out like I had hoped when my text tone goes off. Mom instincts kicking in and I'm thinking it's my baby I calm down a little when I see that it's not Arizona but an unknown number. I have half a mind to delete it unread because it's probably one of those 'we fix junk cars' messages. I don't know how those people get your number, it's maddening. Curiosity gets the best of me and I open it.

**_Just for the record, I wasn't saying you looked bad, okay I was, but even though you looked rough, you were still beautiful. _**

Aww it's Savvy. She was thinking about me. I'm not sure what to say back though because she did say I looked rough, but she thinks I'm beautiful and I'm a little flattered. I decide to play with her a little.

_I'm sorry, who is this? -C _(real mature, I know.)

**_Oh so more than one person said you looked bad today? That should tell you something._ **

I can't help but roll my eyes at her. For two whole seconds I was happy she text me. _You are such an ass-wipe. Anyone ever told you that? -C_

**_Maybe once or twice ;)_**

_Smh. Did you make it back home yet? -C_

_**Yea. Just now.. I hate that I have to work tomorrow.**_

_I know how you feel, but there'll always be sick people for me to fix and bad guys for you to catch. -C_

**_We should__ quit. _**

_Lol. You wouldn't survive without it... Neither would I. Anyway, we should get some rest. -C_

**_I haven't even gotten to why I text'd you. _**

_I thought it was to insult me.? -C _

**_Yea, but after that I was gonna see if you wanted to hook up some time later in the week. Tonight was, something, and you seem like you can use a friend. Just so happens I'm a great friend. We could have, lunch or something. _**

_Tonight was something, and a friend definitely couldn't hurt. I'll have to see what days I have Sofia this week and I'll let you know. -C _

**_Okay. Just hit me up.. Night Doc. _**

I set my phone back down on the night stand and get comfortable. I start to think what it is about Savvy that draws me to her. It's easy with her. I feel like we knew each other in a previous life or something. Or maybe it's just her newness. I always did love meeting new people. Whatever it is I am glad I met her and I can see myself making a good friend out of her. Sleep overtakes me and I gladly succumb to it immediately.

* * *

Morning comes too soon as always and before I know it I'm at work.

"Wilson, can you tell me why Mr. Johnson's chart hasn't been updated since yesterday?" Wilson is about the only interns name I know and that's only because she's interested in Ortho. Well she hasn't completely decided but it's between Peds and Ortho.

"I'm sorry Dr. Torres there was an emergent Peds case that Dr. Kare-"

"I don't care about your excuses Wilson. Did you convince Mrs. Herrera in room 222 to let me operate? That it is no longer optional but now mandatory if she wishes to have any function in her wrist?"

"She's still on the fence about it. She's scared and her-"

Not what I wanted to hear, "Look Wilson, I like you, and I'm happy you're interested in Ortho but if you can't get a patient to agree to a simple fusion then how do you expect to make it when the more difficult cases come in? If you're not serious about working with-"

"No Dr. Torres I am very serious about working with you in Ortho. I will be more focused and I will handle Mrs. Herrera and get you an updated version of Mr. Johnson's chart right away."

"Go."

Ughh, today is gonna drag on forever, I can feel it. It's a slow day in the pit which I'm currently overseeing- more like hiding out in- and I'm tempted to scream 'It's a slow day' just to get an incoming trauma through those doors. I don't need a slow day, I need a truck load of patients. That way I don't have time to think. I need something to preoccupy my mind at all times so I don't have time think about my slut of a wife. I'm just retaking my seat when I feel my phone vibrate in my lab coat.

**_Callie, I would really like to talk to you today. Like really sit down and have a conversation and not about who is picking Sofia up. I know you said you needed time but it's been two months Callie. I miss you, and I want to come home. I need for you to tell me what it's gonna take to make that happen. We can talk here or when I bring Sofia by tonight it doesn't matter but we are gonna talk today okay? -Arizona _**

This is why I needed time. How dare she put a cap on how much time I get to process this, and how dare she demand that I talk to her? Most importantly how dare she say she miss me. Fucking lie. But I have had a little time to cool off so I don't tell her all the ways she can go screw herself, I just think it.

_Fine, Arizona. But not here, later.-C _I don't know how she thinks this talk is gonna go but her feelings are gonna be hurt if she thinks she can just throw some words at me and everything will be fine.

I wish I had more friends here. I never really realized how boring it is when it's slow and your patients won't let you operate on them. Mark was always there bothering me since he never had anything to do I don't care how much he said he had patients and better things to do, I would look and he was always there. I miss that. I think about my new friend from last night. Would it be weird if I text'd her? She text'd me last night and it wasn't weird. Maybe I should wait until she texts me first again. I put my phone back in my lab coat pocket and grab the People magazine that is laying on the desk and kick my feet up. Turns out everything is the same as it was the first two times I flipped through it. I cave and pull my phone back out.

_I hope you're day is a sucky as mine is so far. -C_ Okay so it's not like I really had anything to talk about but I'm bored. I don't have to wait long before I get a reply.

_**Good Morning to you too. And it depends, how's your day going.? -S **_

_Slow. You'__re not supposed to say that in the ER but I don't think texting it counts. It would be better if I was actually working. And then Arizona is demanding that I talk to her and I don't want to so I find myself hiding out in the slow boring ER willing an emergency to happen. Tell me you're stuck at a desk as miserable as me. _

**_Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not stuck at a desk and miserable. I'm out, chasing bad guys, kicking down doors, jumping over fences, knocking bitches out the way, you know, regular detective stuff. -S_ **(She's such a liar.)

_Fascinating -.- .. How are you able to text if you're out doing all that stuff? -C _

**_I stopped for coffee and a snack FYI. -S _**

_Sure you did. Where did you stop? Dunkin Donuts? -C _

**_You know what I don't have to put up with you and your stereotypes early this morning. That's why you don't have any patients :p _**

_You think it's funny that I don't have any patients while I'm over here wishing for a catastrophe to happen outside these doors just so I have something to do. Sad, I know, and mean, but it's true. Actually I'll take anything right about now. A broken pinky toe it doesn't matter. And you better stop teasing me before I hope you fall off one of those quote on quote fences you jumping over and hurt you leg just so I have something to fix. -C_

**_...why are we friends again? -S _**

_Because I'm hot, and you can never have too many drinking buddies :) -C _

**_So you can go from hobo to hot overnight? Miracle. I'd sure like to see that._ **

Lol she get's on my nerves! I guess I set myself up for that one. I check to make sure no one is around or looking at me while I snap a picture of me sitting at the nurses station with a big smile. Hobo my ass, I look hot even from the chest up. I send Savvy the picture and wait for a reply while I go on Instagram.

_**Who is that? Sister? -S **_

_You are such a douche, why would I send you a picture of my sister. It's me moron. -C_

**_How'd you do that? Mac? Covergirl? I gotta learn how to use make up. That stuff does wonders! -S _**

_I am so glad I'm not insecure about my looks. Is it really that hard for you to say something nice to me? -C_

**_I'd rather have a root canal. -S _**

_You make me sick you know that? -C _

**_Then I can die satisfied :) -S_**

Just then the phone at the nurses station starts ringing. "Go for Grey-Sloan Emergency... Yeah sure.. ETA?.. Okay thanks." Finally! A trauma. I realize how I must sound but I've had weirder thoughts.

_Someone must have heard my prayers. Sent me a couple motorcycle daredevils trying to get into the Guinness Book of World Records. Idiots, gotta love them. You finish casing Dunkin Donuts while I go do actual work ;) .. Ttyl! -C _

I put my phone back in my lab coat to be found at a later time and grab a few interns and trauma gowns and head outside to wait for the rigs. Thankfully these guys are over 21 so I won't have to work with Arizona.

"What do we got?" I ask as soon as the first rig opens it's back doors.

"29 year old male. Motorcycle accident, if you can call it that, crushed ribs, shortness of breath to which I suspect one of his ribs has punctured his lung. Possible head injury since he was disoriented at the scene." Paramedic Nicole says as she hands me the patients chart which I hand over to Grumpy and tell her to page Yang and then they're off.

The second guy in the next rig was in worse shape than his buddy so I take this one. After viewing his x-rays and trying to contact his family we're off to the OR. His surgery takes up a good chunk of my day but he should recover nicely and live another day to do another stupid and dangerous stunt. I sit and wait in his room until he wakes up because I just have to know if they actually broke a world record and what it was but he doesn't wake up right away and soon it's quitting time and I have to be home for when Arizona brings Sofia.

* * *

Maybe an hour passes after I get home before there was a knock on the front door. I was expecting her so I don't know why my stomach wants to start acting up but it does. Taking a second to try to prepare myself I open the door to reveal my daughter and her other mother. "Hey Little Miss," I greet my daughter as I stoop down to pick her up. I know she is fully capable of walking but I like to carry her sometimes. "Mommy missed you so much you know that?"" It's a little past her bedtime so it's no surprise to see her eyes start to droop as she lays her head on my shoulder. I have yet to acknowledge Arizona but when I carry Sofia away from the living room to her room to put her down she invites herself in and I find her sitting on the couch when I return from Sofia's room. I lean against the wall opposite the couch and we just look at each other. I haven't been able to look at her without envisioning myself murdering her but looking at her now I don't have the urge to snap her neck. I just feel... sad. Sad because I feel like I've failed another marriage. Sad because I don't know how we can go on from here. The silence must have started to get to her because she breaks our staring contest and scoots over on the couch, signalling me to join her. I don't though. I just keep post against the wall and wait for her to start talking since this was her idea.

With a heavy sigh when she sees that I don't want to be close to her she opens her mouth and closes it a few times before actual words come out. "Callie.." but she doesn't get to say more before I cut her off.

"Just tell me why Arizona. Was I not fulfilling your needs in the bedroom? Was that it? I wasn't satisfying you so you had to go get it from someone else? Do you find her more attractive than me?" Arizona tries to say something, but I hold up my hand, silencing her. "You can't want to be with her since you're trying so hard to hold on to this farce of a marriage so, I need to know why? Unless you're just that big of a slut you did it just because she was offering.." Now she's silent. "Speak!" I try to keep my voice down so I don't wake Sofia.

"I don't know why Callie!" She says in a rushed voice. "I know that it's a weak and pathetic excuse but I don't know what I was thinking. No I don't find her more attractive than you. No one is. No one can hold a flame to you Calliope. You are all I want and need. I was just.. weak." Her voice starts to waiver when she calls herself weak and I can almost understand that. Almost. "I know it's not an answer but that's the only way I can explain it. I was weak. I _am _weak. I'm weak now. This isn't me Callie. I don't know who I am anymore. You know I love you too much to hurt you like that intentionall-"_  
_

"I don't know nothing Arizona! I don't know that you love me as much as you claim because you're only now saying it, and you sure as hell haven't showed it. You say you love me to much to hurt me like that but that's exactly what you did! And you come over here crying and playing the victim when you're the one that cheated. I have yet to hear you say you're sorry. That it was a mistake and that you regret it. Unless you don't. You act like this was as simple as not taking out the trash or something. Tell me how am I suppose to feel about this? What am I suppose to think Arizona? That you love me? That you give a rats ass about how I feel? That you respect me? Because I damn sure don't feel like any of that. And you wanna talk and carry on like nothing's happened. Like this doesn't change anything only it changes _everything!" _I stop to see if she has anything to say, like sorry maybe, but still nothing. She's sitting there like a whacked dog with a newspaper and it pisses me off. "Now you're speechless. When we're only here because you wanted to talk and now you have nothing to say."

"Calliope.. you have to know how sorry I am. I am so terribly sorry that I keep hurting you. You didn't deserve that. You haven't deserved any of what I've put you through this past year and maybe even before that. You've done nothing but be patient and understanding with me and love me and look how I repay you." She looks so sincere about what she's saying to me that I want to believe her and I almost do, but I can't. I've already made that mistake. "I know my actions haven't proved this but I love you so much. And if you can forgive me I know I can be the person you fell in love with again."

Her last statement catches my attention and confirms a few things for me. "That's your problem Arizona. You can't be that person again. You're not that person and I don't want you to be. That person hasn't been through all that you've been through. That person hasn't survived everything you have. You're different now. As much as you fight it you've changed, we've changed. And you didn't have to pretend for me. No one expects you to be all sunshine and rainbows all the time. If you could just trust me enough to let me in, to let me know how you're feeling or what you're thinking... You're killing yourself trying to be perfect and be who you think I want you to be when I just wanted you to accept who you are now and be yourself. I don't need you to be the person I fell in love with. I don't love that person nearly as much as I loved who you are now." It's crazy to me how I didn't know she's been lying to me this whole time. I can really be an air head sometimes, I should have noticed. How could I have not noticed that? Cause she's so good at it, that's why. I don't know how much time passes before I start talking again as my words sink in for the blonde and I try to pinpoint when everything turned to shit. "I don't know how to trust you anymore Arizona. I don't know how to trust that you won't cheat on me again or trust you when you say you love me and wouldn't hurt me, or our daughter for that matter." This gets a little rise out of her as she thinks I insult her as a parent.

"How can you think I don't love Sofia with everything that I am? That is my child, for you to even-"

"How can I think you do! You didn't think about her before burying you face between so whore's legs! You didn't think about how this would affect her so yes, I am a little unsure about you with her because I don't want her to get hurt any more in all of this than she's already been." I hope she didn't take that wrong, I'm not saying she's a bad mother, she's the opposite really but someone has to protect Sofia, even if it is from her Mama.

After swallowing her anger, hurt, shock, or whatever it was that she felt when I said that Arizona looks to me and says, "So, what now? How do we fix this?.. Where do we go from here..?"

I know what I want to say, and I know what I should say, and they are totally different things right now. We took vows. For better or for worse, that's what we said. And this is definitely worse. But can I really forgive her? I look at her and I see her and Lauren and it is a real effort not to hurl every time. Yes I love her, more than anything next to Sofia but love isn't always enough. "Arizona.." I sigh and push off the wall that has been holding me up this whole time and make my way over to sit on the opposite end of the couch, leaving a whole cushion between us. "I think we should separate.." As soon as the words leave my mouth I feel her deflate next to me but I don't look over. "I know we've been separate for the past two months but I think we should separate officially. I don't know when or if I'll be able to forgive you and I don't want to hold you back if you find someone else and same goes for me." Even though it sounds like this isn't killing me to say, it is. But it needs to be done. "You have some deep issues and you are ignoring them and it is hurting us. You still haven't forgiven me for cutting off your leg. You're still hurting Arizona and you obviously feel you can't talk to me since it's about me or express yourself so, I think we should separate. I hope you get some help even though I doubt you will since that's just who you are. But I really hope you do talk to someone, professionally, and I will support you in whatever you need with that but I can't be you're wife right now."

After catching her breath she starts, "So, you're saying you want a divorce? That's it, you're done? You're quitting? " in a voice thick with emotion.

"No, I'm not saying I want a divorce. I'm saying we should take a break, figure out how this happened, and see if this is still what we want or what's best for us.. Or if we can even come back from this.. You've said and done some pretty terrible things post plane crash and I thought it was because you were scared or worried but now I don't know what to think. You walk away when you want you come back when you want, you say and do whatever you want with no regard for consequences.." I stop myself before I have us sitting here for another hour or so more than we need to be. "I'm not quitting," I say a little less firmly than I should have. "I need a break and so do you. You've lost yourself in all of this and you need to figure out who you are now and I just, I need to figure out how to even have a heart left after all of this and I can't do that with you in my face lying and confusing me."

"I do love you Calliope.. And I am sorry.." she says before getting up on unsteady legs and making her way to Sofia's room to what I can only assume is to kiss her goodnight and then she's out the door leaving me with my thoughts. I did want to ask her for a divorce but I needed to be sure that that was what I wanted and not me reacting again to what she did. This will be good for us. I need to be by myself and depend on me to put myself and my heart back together, not some woman, which is where I went wrong in the first place and she needs to find herself again. This should be good.. So why do I feel like this is the beginning of the end for us..?

* * *

**AN: Oh em gee, that premiere.. I was a little pissed that Calzona only got like 2 minutes of camera time throughout the whole 2 hours but I was happy nonetheless. The scene when Arizona rushed over to Meredith's house and was arguing with Callie while she was drunk was a little funny to me. That had to be frustrating for her since Callie was so drunk. And poor Derek had to take the girls outside so they wouldn't hear the arguing, pure comedy. Arizona's last scene though, when she wanted to see Sofia for five minutes was some great acting on her part. I still would not have let her see Sofia though, mean or not she brought it on herself and I felt no sympathy for her. And is it me or is anyone else upset Callie still hasn't had anyone comfort her? Somebody needs to hug my baby quick! Shonda should really bring Addison back, if only for a little while. I loved the premiere though. Watched it like 20 times since Thursday already, I couldn't get enough of drunk Callie, Cristina, and Catherine Avery. So sad that this will be Cristina's last season though, she was my favorite after Callie *tear*...**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought! I love to hear from you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enough with the copyright... All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Me and mornings never got along. We've gotten along even less since I had a child. Sofia may be my daughter and when she sleeps she is dead to the world but she does not believe in sleeping in, something she couldn't have gotten from me. I can hear her little feet making their way to my bedroom. Then there is the telltale creak that sounds when you open the bedroom door that signals her trying to sneak in. She's been doing this a lot now. Usually when she wakes up before me she just uses the bathroom and turns on the tv that's always left on the cartoon channel now and that's where I would find her when I got up to get us ready. But ever since I kicked Arizona out Sofia 'sneaks' in here to see if she came back over night. It's heartbreaking every time. You would think she would have gotten a little used to it since it's been over two months but she hasn't. I feel the bed dip under her weight as she climbs in and I have to try really hard not to open my eyes when I feel her stop two inches away from my face staring at me. "You know, staring at me isn't gonna wake me up Toots.. Good Morning, give me a kiss." She closes the distance and kisses my nose. "Mmm, thank you."

She can't hold it in anymore and blurts what brought her in here out, "Mama didn't come home last night." she states as if I didn't know.

"Yea baby remember I told you, Mama is staying at a hotel for a while."

"I remember. I was there with her. I just thought she would come back and stay with us." Here it comes, "Is she mad at me?" It's the same question she asks no matter how many times I tell her no. She doesn't believe me.

Of course not baby. Why would Mama be mad at you?" She just shrugs her shoulders in response. "Come here." I sit up and she crawls over into my lap and I play with her hair as I try to ease her worries. "I know this is all confusing for you right now and Mommy is sorry about that, but your Mama and I are going through some things and it has _nothing _to do with you okay? Mama and I just need some time apart to try to figure some things out but we both love you so much and I know it's hard to understand right now but we're gonna be okay, alright?" My daughter looks at me with a little doubt but mostly trust. This situation sucks and I wish she were older so I could explain it to her a little better but it is what it is. Arizona and I definitely need to talk about how to tell Sofia what's really going on and prepare her for what is likely to come next, her Mama's not coming home. And I don't know why but I feel like this is my fault again. "Come on, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Cheerios!" she says, and just like that she's not sad about her Mama anymore.

"Of course you do." Our morning goes on as usual, Sofia stuffing her face with dry Honey Nut Cheerios, no matter how many times I try to get her to eat them with milk she refuses, me running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get her and myself ready for daycare and work. Only a couple of months and she's off to kindergarten. I'm so excited about my baby starting school soon but I'm also sad because Mark won't get to see her start school or anything else for that matter and I'm also sad because I can't talk or freak out to and with Arizona like I had planned. It just dawned on my that I'm basically a single mother now. My daughter came into this world with three parents and now she only has one, well only one stable one. How is this my life? I don't have time to throw myself a pity party unless I want to be late and being a board member now I have to set an example. After I finish tying Sofia's shoes we are out the door.

* * *

Today isn't as slow as yesterday but it's still a little slow. No major trauma's came in last night or this morning but I do have two surgeries scheduled. Ponytail, excuse me, Wilson, finally convinced our patient to let us operate so I have that and I have a meniscus repair after lunch so I shouldn't get too bored. My first surgery, the fusion, goes perfectly and before I know it I'm scrubbing out. As soon as I grab a towel to dry my hands and remove my scrub cap the door opens and in walks Arizona. Of course. Normally I would just walk out before she can trap me in here but I actually need to talk to her so I throw the towel in the laundry bin and I take a breath and start, "We need to talk to Sofia soon about what's going on. She's confused and-"

"Yea well I'm confused too Callie. I don't know what to tell her because I don't know what's going on myself." She says as she starts to scrub in. I guess she's done playing sorry and now she's just angry.

I lean against the sink and cross my arms over my chest, "What are you confused about Arizona? Do you need me to recap what happened that got us here?"

"I'm confused because I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it should matter. I'm confused because we're married and when we have problems we're supposed to work them through not separate. I'm confused because you said you wouldn't run and the first chance you got that's exactly what you do... I get it. No one wants a one-legged wife and now you can walk away without feeling guilty. So tell me, exactly what are we telling Sofia?"

Ain't that a bitc.. "Are you kidding me?! You think I'm using your _INFIDELITY _as an excuse to leave you because you have one leg? I can't believe you said that.. Arizona no one is thinking about your leg but you. I can't believe you think so little of me.. See this is why your little 'none of the rest of it matters' crap doesn't make any sense. There is no trust in our marriage anymore Arizona, of course that matters. I don't trust you and you obviously doesn't trust me so you know what, stay confused, continue to play the victim, I don't care, because no matter what I say you're gonna find a way to refute it, to make me the bad guy so you can come out scot-free. When the hell are you gonna take responsibility for your actions?" I start to storm out but stop and remember why we were even talking in the first place, "And forget I said anything about Sofia. I will talk to her since she's _my _daughter right?" I don't stay to let her say anything.

I've had it up to here with Arizona. I know she just went into surgery but I don't know how long she will be in there and I don't wanna risk running into her when she gets out because there is no telling what I might say to her right now so I make my way to new-found refuge/hiding spot, the pit. My nerves are to shot now to operate on any patients but I need something to take my mind off of things so I make my way to the nurses station and as the nurse at the desk if she had something for me. Preferably something simple like a splint or something. The nurse hands me a chart and tells me what bed number and I make my way over. Before I pull the curtain open I take a calming breath and pull on my professional mask.

I pull back the curtain as I'm reading the chart so I don't see whose sitting on the bed. "Okay Ms. Holmes, I'm Dr. Torres and I will be your doctor today. Can you tell me what's..." The words die on my tongue when I look up at my patient and see a certain detective, and she's actually smiling.

"So this is where you work.. I gotta say I was hoping it was but I wasn't gonna hold my breath."

Despite me being pissed off to the tenth power not even five minutes ago I find myself smiling like a fool at Savvy. I recheck the chart and sure enough Patient Name: Savannah Holmes. I knew Savvy was short for Savannah.. "Yep, this is where I work.

"I see," she says while she sizes me up. I don't have on my lab coat since I just came out of surgery and my hair is still braided up so I can just put my scrub cap back on for my next surgery in two hours so I feel a little exposed. "You look way too hot to be a doctor." I actually blushed. I'm blushing. I haven't blushed in.. way too long since I have to think about it.

Clearing my throat I'm back in doctor mode. "Ms. Holmes what brings you in today?"

I can see her jaw clench before she answers, "One of those fucker shot at me."

Only now do I look down and notice her holding her right side. I set her chart down and pull on some gloves. "You were shot and you're just sitting here? Why haven't you been taken care of?" I can't believe they would let her sit here with a gunshot wound.

"Calm down Callie. It was just a graze. Got me good too. I tried to put a band-aid on it but I couldn't find one big enough so here I am."

I shake my head at her nonchalance even though I can see her concentrating to keep a brave face. "Let me take a look." She moves her hand and I can see the blood seeping through her shirt. I lift the shirt and see a deep graze that's easily six inches. "The bullet barely missed your ribs. A few inches to the left and it would have..." I don't finish my statement cause I don't want to think about what that bullet could have done. I pull her shirt back down and snap off my gloves. "Come on, I'll stitch you up in an exam room. Give you a little more privacy." I lead her to the first available exam room and grab a suture kit from the en suite closet along with everything else I'll need while treating her.

It's quiet while I pull on a new pair of gloves and set everything up. Some people feel the need to fill silence by talking but I'm not one of them, apparently Savvy is. "See, I told you I do real detective stuff. Now apologize." she demands as I pull the rolling chair up to the bed and sit.

I look at her and smile, "I apologize Savvy. You do more than keep Dunkin Donuts in business. You keep us doctors in business too," I tease. I laugh as she huffs and rolls her eyes. "Lift up your shirt for me please." As she lifts her shirt I feel my eyes follow her hands as they lift her shirts from her slim waist over her abs bypassing the injury I'm supposed to be tending to over her sports bra clad breast and right up over her head as she pulls the shirt all the way off. When I find her eyes I know she caught me looking.

"That way I don't have to hold it up. Figured you'd appreciate it too." she says with the same smirk she had when she thought I was checking her out at the bar.

Clearing my throat I try to change the subject, "So how did you manage to get yourself shot Miss hot shot detective?" I ask, while I clean the wound and numb the area.

She rolls those big brown eyes again and answer, "I didn't get myself shot. I was shot but it wasn't my fault."

"Mmhmm." I feign disbelief.

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Alright alright sheesh. So touchy."

"Anyway, as I was saying, we got a tip about a drug house getting a new shipment so we raided their house and they were not happy about that, naturally, so it turned into a shoot out. As you can tell I wasn't wearing a bullet proof and I was only grazed so that should tell you what a great cop I am." she says cockily.

"Yeah it tells me something alright."

"Enough about me, why'd you look so pissed when you first came to check on me?" Damn, I thought I hid that better. But then it is her job to read people so I shouldn't be surprised I couldn't fool her.

"You don't need to worry yourself with my problems."

"A few days ago when I didn't want to know your problems you laid them on me anyway, and I didn't even know your name. Now that I'm asking, which is something I never do, you get all tight lipped? Come on, spill."

I do the last stitch and snip the thread and sigh. "Arizona."

"The wife?"

"Yea. We had a talk last night and I told her I think we should separate, officially, you know start making steps to divorce, and she didn't like that. And before I came down to the ER we had just had another spat. She.." I pause to figure out how to start, "She basically said that I was just waiting for the opportunity to leave her. That I couldn't handle the one leg thing. All year I've been telling her that I loved her and still found her attractive even if she was a leg short and that basically told me that she didn't believe a word I said. I get that she may be a little insecure now but don't go putting your insecurities on me. And then I got pissed off because yet again she tries to minimize what she did and turn the heat around on me, like who does that." I stop talking before I get mad again and start to trash the used supplies and straighten back up the room. Savvy puts back on her shirt, thank God, it was freaking distracting, and gets up.

"Yea I see why you were pissed. You shouldn't let that get to you Callie. She's hurting and she wants you to hurt too even though you already are. Don't give her the satisfaction... Come here." I look up from writing in her chart to see that she has her arms outstretch to me. Even though I try to brush her off, saying that I'm fine, she doesn't listen and grabs my wrist and pulls me into her. I feel a tear slip as soon as my head hits her shoulder and I get angry at myself for crying over Arizona yet again and more hot tears escape my grasp and it only makes Savvy hold me tighter. I bury my face in her neck and just cry.

"I'm just so tired of this," my words are muffled in her neck and thick with the emotion caught in my throat. "I can't fight anymore. I can't fight for her I can't fight with her, I don't have any more fight left in me... I am fried... I'm done. I can't. And then Sofia. How am I supposed to. And not I can't stop crying." My words and thoughts are all jumbled. She's broken me. How could she do this? She's my wife, you don't destroy the people you love. I don't know how much time passes as I cry my eyes out on Savvy's neck. But when I've finally cried myself dry I notice somehow we've gone from standing up embracing each other to me sitting in Savvy's lap on the exam bed, my arms wrapped around her like a lifeline. I don't move though, I can't move, I'm too drained. She doesn't seem to mind though, if her stroking my hair is any indication she is perfectly content to just sit here and hold me. "You must think I'm a basket case." Is my first coherent sentence which is muffled since my face is still pressed so far into her neck.

I feel her shake her head more than I see it, "Not at all. I think you are so strong Callie, I think you're handling this the best you can. I think your wife is a fucking fool and she better hope I don't run into her today. Her name's Arizona right?"

I let out a slight laugh that sounds more think a whimper and nod my head. We sit like this for a few more minutes, her in her thoughts and me just being empty, before my stomach starts to growl, loudly. Savvy and I burst out laughing at how loud and angry it sounded.

"What are you doing right now?" She asks.

"Sitting in your lap being pathetic."

"Obviously.. I meant what are you supposed to be doing right now, do you have another patient?"

I look up to the wall clock and see that I still have another hour until my next and final surgery. "Not for another hour, why?"

"Because you're buying me lunch, come on." She says as she pushes a me a little to get off her lap.

"What?"

"Yup, wipe your face and change because I am not eating hospital food. That stuff will kill you."

I shake my head and do what she says. Before long I'm getting in her unmarked car and we're off, talking and laughing like the past thirty minutes never happened and I find myself more than once thanking God for bring Savvy to me.

* * *

**AN: Wow I don't know where any of that came from. Only thing I had planned to write was Savvy ending up in the ER but then all this happened.. Anyway, I hope it flowed and made sense to you all. I was hoping for a little more reviews last chapter but maybe I'll get more this chapter, I did update fast for you guys ;). This is for ItsMeCharlee though, since you asked so nicely and for making me feel like I don't be talking to myself in these author notes ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**No copyright intended and all that good stuff.. **

**AN: This is an Arizona free chapter.. She might be mentioned but other than that she's not in it.. Oh and for the sake of my story, Callie and Arizona got legally married before the cheating and plane crash happened.**

**It's just a light sort of filler chapter to hopefully make you smile after that heartbreaking last scene with C/A. **

**Jouir de!**

* * *

"How is it I keep letting you talk me into buying you this crap?" Ever since I broke down in front of Savvy about two weeks ago she and I have managed to slip away from work and have a quick lunch together a few times and each time she drags me to this hole in the wall barbecue grill that has the driest most toughest barbecue I've ever had but Savvy just loves the stuff.

Before she answers me she wolfs down a piece of meat I think is supposed to be chicken and I find myself feeling bad for the poor thing, "I think its the eyes. I've been told no one can resist them. Seem like you're no different." She says and smiles smugly before continuing, "Besides, this isn't crap, its delicious."

"Well you sure know how to put it away don't you?" I watch as she inhales everything on her plate and what was left on mine that I apparently wasn't eating fast enough for her, I'm not even sure she's chewing anymore.

"Hey, I don't eat cute and I don't eat for show, I eat for sustenance." she quips after grabbing a few wet naps to wipe her face and hands that are covered in barbecue sauce.

"It's okay, I love a woman who can really eat." I say with a smile, not realizing how that must have sounded. Savvy stops cleaning her face as her eyebrows shoot up and relax when she gives me an evil smirk. Only then do I realize where her mind went, "Food," I blurt out, "because I can cook. I meant a woman who can really eat food you perv. You're so nasty, get your mind out of the gutter." I tell her and feel my cheek heat up from embarrassment.

She raises her hand in mock surrender, "Hey, I didn't say a word."

"You didn't have to, your face said it all."

"Anyway," she drawls, and waits for the waitress to leave after checking on us, "So.. you cook?" she asks.

"I do."

"Is it any good?"

"I do alright.. Way better than this garbage you keep subjecting me to. If you keep insisting on me buying then we're gonna have to find a new place to go."

She chews on her bottom lip while she studies me and it's actually kind of cute. "So how can I convince you to cook for me?"

I shake my head no at that. Not gonna happen, "Forget it, you eat way too much for me to try to feed you. And beside, I'm sensitive about my cooking and you'll just make fun of it."

"I would do no such thing." She says and places her hand over her heart like she's hurt. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because Savvy, you can be a real asshole when you want to. I don't know why you're acting so innocent, need I remind you of what happened last time we came here? About that guy and his friend that tried to pick us up? He and his friend didn't even want to stay and eat anymore after you ripped into him. I think I saw his eyes water on his way out." She just shrugs as she starts to crack open and eat the peanuts on the table. Does she ever get full?!

"Serves his ass right. He acted like he couldn't understand English, and even if he didn't, last time I heard 'no' was the same in all languages right?"

I don't think it was a question but I answer anyway, "Si."

"See what?" she asks and looks over her shoulder.

I can't help but laugh as I drop my head back and look at the ceiling fan over our table, "You're hopeless!"

"Whatever. Back to this cooking thing. If I promise to be nice will you cook for me? I haven't had a home cooked meal since..." She trails off and I don't miss the pained look that flashes across her face before it goes neutral and I can't help but wonder what that was about which only reminds me that I know almost nothing about the woman sitting across from me. "Let's just say it's been years." she finishes.

I pretend to think about it for a minute before coming to a decision, "Perhaps I could be persuaded to whip something up for you, but what do I get in return?" I ask suggestively with a raised eyebrow.

Savvy eyebrow matches mine and so does her tone, "...I could pay you."

I nod my head slowly before resting my arms on the empty peanut shell filled table and leaning forward, "You could, but I don't want your money."

"You get the satisfaction of knowing you made me happy.?" she fishes.

"Nope. I make you happy every time you see me..." I tilt my head to the side and smile, "I was thinking of... something else."

"Callie!" she says in a hushed yell and looks around to see if anyone had eavesdropped on our conversation. "I'm not about to give you some in exchange for a hot meal. That's just skanky and more importantly you're married."

I do my best not to laugh in her face at how flustered and uncomfortable she looks right now when she has openly flirted with me a few times since I met her. "Relax, Sav. I was just messing with you. And I'm separated in case you haven't been paying attention." I see her let out a sigh of relief and it makes me smile. "Okay here's the deal. I know next to nothing about you except where you work and how to piss you off yet you could write a book on the things I've told you about my life so it's time we fix that." She fixes her mouth to say something but I hold up my hand to silence her, marveling in how that works every time. "I get that you're a private person and don't like to talk about yourself so that's why I haven't pushed. But now you have a little incentive. I cook for you and I get to ask you three question, about anything, and you have to answer." She looks like she's trying to think of a way to get out of this so I add some finality to it, "That's it. That's the deal.. That's the only way I cook for you."

"_Fine,_" she says reluctantly after seeing the seriousness on my face and I can't help but smile in victory. "But I get to plead the fifth to at least one of them... And I get desert!" I go to say okay to desert but no to pleading the fifth when she adds her own finality, "Take it or leave it Callie."

You would think we were negotiating on something far more serious than dinner, "Fine.. I'll take it." and we shake on it. It's hard to believe we are grown when we're together sometimes. At least she doesn't challenge me to rock paper scissors like Mark used to.

"So what time should I come by tonight?" she says in all seriousness. I just look at her like she's grown a second head. "What? You couldn't have expected me to wait to get my home cooked meal after all I had to go through to get it did you? Cause unless you have Sofia tonight I'm coming over for my dinner," she says in a voice that leave little room for negotiation. "Will you have Sofia?"

"No.."

"Okay then, as long as nothing comes up me and my appetite will be to your place between 8 and 9 o'clock."

My reply gets cut off by my pager and only now do I realize my lunch break was supposed to be over twenty minutes ago. _Ortho Consult. ER. -Hunt._ "Shoot, we gotta go." I say and gather my things to leave since I paid the check a while ago and we were just sitting here and see Savvy doing the same.

"Don't think just because your pager went off we were done with that conversation." Savvy says once we get in her unmarked car and make the quick journey back to the hospital. "I still expect to be fed something other than a Ramen noodles tonight."

How do I wind up with all these friends that can't cook? "Fine, barring any major traumas you will have your home cooked meal. What should I make?"

"I don't know, what's your best dish?"

"Chicken Piccata."

"Well make that. I've never had it before actually and I hate trying new food so it better be delicious." she says and pulls up to the ambulance bay. No matter how many times I tell her not to park here she doesn't listen, she just says 'it's not like someone's gonna give a detective a ticket Callie.' so I just let her be.

I get out and stick my head in the rolled down window and say, "It will be, see you at 8."

* * *

Before heading home to cook a meal I hadn't planned on cooking this morning I stopped by the daycare to give my daughter a kiss and tell her I love her. Once home I change out of my clothes I wore in to work and into something more comfortable, a cami and yoga pants. I always keep the house stocked because of my greedy yet picky toddler so I don't have to go to the store to get what I need to cook this Chicken Piccata along with thyme roast potatoes and green beans. It's a quick and easy meal, that's why it's my favorite to make, so I have a little time before Savvy gets here to think about what I'm gonna ask her. In hindsight I realize I should have said more than three questions, I shouldn't have given a number at all because I wanna know a lot of things about her. How am I suppose to choose three? And then I know she's gonna plead the fifth on one just to be an ass. I guess I could start simple, and just keep having to cook for her when I want to know something else. I don't have time to really think about what I'm gonna ask before someone starts pounding on my door. It should be no surprise that it's Savannah. "You knock like a freaking cop." I say after stepping aside to let her in.

"I am a freaking cop." she says before she sniffs the air and smiles, she's so fat. "Right on time!" she says and waltz her ass right through my living room and into my kitchen like she owns the place before I pull her by her shirt back out of the kitchen before she can go looking through my pots.

"Excuse you," I say, and push her to sit on a stool at the breakfast bar. "Make yourself at home but not that damn at home." I say and round the bar to go back into the kitchen.

"Come on woman I'm ready to eat." she says and I know if she had any silverware she would be banging them against the bar too.

"Don't rush me. Come here."

"You just threw me out the kitchen now you want me back? Make up your mind Callie." she huffs while she still sits on the stool.

"Would you shut up and come over here.. I want you to taste it to see if you even like it before I fix you a plate." I say and when she makes her way over I put a little of everything on a fork and hold it out for her to take but of course she doesn't, she just opens her mouth for me to feed her. I shake my head blow on the food a little to cool it off and feed it to her. As soon as her mouth closes around the spoon her eyes close and she lets out an appreciative moan. I pull back the fork before her fat self eats that too and watch with a smile as she eats her sample. "Good right?" I ask needlessly.

"Better than good, it's delicious. My taste buds thank you," she says. "More?"

A light chuckle leaves my lips and I tell her to wash her hands and I'll fix her a plate. I fix the plates and get a strange look from Savvy as I walk past her and set the plates down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Are you just gonna sit there and watch me? I thought you were hungry.."

"Yea, no I was just shocked. I thought eating anywhere but the table would have been a no-no for you." she says as she makes her way over from the bar and plops down on the couch next to me. I watch as she takes her phone, badge, and gun off her hip and put up on the end table. She takes off her blazer leaving her in just a plain yellow v-neck and her slacks, her boots long forgotten at the door. She really has no problem making herself at home and it makes me smile.

I go to reach for my drink and realize I didn't bring any over, "What do you want to drink?"

"Beer." Typical.

"Beer does not go with this meal Savvy," you can hear the eye roll in my voice.

"Beer goes with everything Callie."

I grab the first beer I see for her and pour myself a glass of red and go back to the my guest. I figure now is as good a time as any to start with the questions, "So, earlier you said you haven't had a home cooked meal since whenever and you had this look on your face when you said it."

"Okay?"

"Okayy so, when was the last time you had a home cooked meal?" I ask, thinking is was a fair and simple enough question, so I'm not understanding her pause. She looks over to me after pushing her food around her plate, trying to decide if she wants to answer or plead the fifth. I just wait patiently and smile encouragingly at her hoping it'll get her to open up to me for once.

"Umm, about three years ago." she says and I look at her confused because surely there's more to this answer. I raise my eyebrow as if to say 'and?' "My wife cooked me a nice spread for a big case I was working on that I finally solved."

After I pick my jaw back off the floor I ask, "You're married?" It doesn't bother me, or it shouldn't because it's not like we're dating but I can't help but wonder why and how is she able to spend so much time with me and how her wife feels about this.

She finds my eyes and gives me a sad smile and shakes her head no, "Widowed."

Fuck. This whole time since I've known Savannah I've been complaining and crying over my wife who is still very much alive while she just sat there and listened and her wife is dead. What am I even suppose to say now? "Savvy, I.." I got nothing..

"It's okay, it was a long time ago and you didn't know." she says. "What's your last question?" she asks and I see that she doesn't want to talk about it so I save my question asking what happened for another time. It feels good that I'm finally getting to know a little more about her but I wish I would have asked something else because I don't like the way the mood has shifted so with my last question I change the topic completely.

"What do you want for desert?" I ask and I see her let out a breath she was holding when she realizes she's been let off the hook.

"Ice cream?" she asks with a forced smile.

"Only if you don't mind sharing, I only have one pint." I say as I get up to clear our dishes and grab the pint of Breyer's cookies and cream ice cream that's been sitting in the freezer for I don't know how long.

"That's fine, please tell me it's cookies and cream, I love cookies and cream ice cream."

"Well you're in luck," I tell her as I grab two spoons and a paper towel and rejoin her on the couch. I hand her the ice cream and grab the remote to find us a movie or something to watch on On Demand. "Pick something for us to watch cause I like comedy, drama, and romance and you may not like anything I pick." I say and hand her the remote.

"I'm sure whatever you pick is fine Callie." she says with a mouthful of ice cream and I'm glad to see she wasn't sad for very long but I still feel bad for killing the mood a while ago.

"Your my guest though so you choose. Just no sci-fi please and give me that." I say and snatch the ice cream away from greedy only to see she's already eaten half of it. I shake my head and look up to see her smiling at me with ice cream all over her lips, "What am I gonna do with you?" I say and use my paper towel to wipe her face much like I have to wipe Sofia's when she eats ice cream. I pull back and see she's still looking at me and smiling and it makes me self-conscious. "What?"

"Are you cold?" she asks.

I narrow my eyes at her and say "A little, why?" I follow her eyes down to my chest and I realize why she asked. I cover my boobs trying to get my nipples to go back down and tell her, "Stop looking at them!"

"I can't help it! Tell them to stop looking at me!" she says and we both laugh and I'm glad the heaviness of our past conversation has passed. I sit back and eat some ice cream and wait as she chooses a movie. After she's picked the movie, 'Now You See Me', she takes the ice cream back and buries herself back on the arm of the couch and puts her legs in my lap. I love how comfortable she is with me, completely different from what I would have expected her to be when I met her in that bar. I lean into her and rest my head on her shoulder without moving her legs from my lap and watch the movie. I can't remember the last time me and Arizona snuggled up on the couch and watched a movie and I hadn't realized how much I missed doing it. The last thing I remember from the movie was the four horsemen robbing a bank as their magic act and my last thought before I fell asleep was that I wouldn't mind doing this again.

* * *

**Okay so I need to know just as much as you who our Savvy is.. I'm tired of picturing a blank face.. Someone said Laura Prepon, Personally, I don't see her fitting as Savvy (sorry guest) but I'll let you all choose.. A friend of mine ;) suggested Paula Patton and while I love Paula to pieces I'm still not sure about that one either. I was thinking Angie Harmon but I'm open to suggestions. So let me know who you think Savvy should be and I'll see who wins and choose (you don't have to choose from those three by the way although I already said in the story that she has brown eyes and I would like for her NOT to be blonde and needless to say, hot)..**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I said I wasn't sure if Calzona was endgame or not in the beginning because I hadn't decided yet. I wanted Callie to move on but I wanted Calzona too so I was stuck. Oh but as soon as Arizona text'd Leah for a booty call I knew they were most definitely NOT endgame in my story. So if you don't wish to see that, this is where you stop reading.**

**Charlee, I think I'm gonna start switching POV's next chapter so you will get a lot of info about Savvy then.**

**Angie Harmon=Savvy**

******Sorry that it took so long but I had a death in the family so my mind has been everywhere and a third but, it's finally here. I hope it's okay.. **Jouir De ! 

* * *

The first time I cooked for Savvy it was on one of the nights Sofia was with Arizona. We waited until I didn't have Sofia to do dinner, dessert, and a movie again and I went easy on Savvy with the questions after what happened the first night. I chose the safest and most superficial things to ask her and even though it didn't get me her deepest darkest secrets, I learned more about her, which is all I want to do, know everything about her, even the seemingly meaningless stuff. I think I'm starting to like Savvy too. I find myself checking my phone all the time to see if she called or text'd. Whenever I have a spare minute I shoot her a text or send her a picture just to let her know I'm thinking about her and can't wait to see her. Before, I wouldn't care about how I looked or what I wore when we first met and started hanging out, but now, I try to look nice if I know we're gonna see each other because I want to impress her, get her attention. So yea, I'd say I was in like with Savannah Holmes and I know she likes me too. I see the way she looks at me when she thinks I'm not paying attention. I feel her watching me when I "fall asleep" in her arms on whatever movie she had us watching that night. I feel her fingers trailing over my face. Tracing my cheeks, my eyebrows, my lips. She thinks I be asleep but I don't be and I find myself wishing she would make a move so I don't have to since it would be frowned upon since I'm technically still married. And thinking about the fact that I'm still married makes me feel bad that I am enjoying Savvy's attention when I love Arizona, but it is in those moments when I open my eyes to find Savvy watching me sleep that I feel she could never hurt me the way Arizona has and I don't feel bad anymore. I feel, good... happy. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by my pager going off. Summoning me to my nurses' station.

When I round the corner and the nurses' station comes into view the first thing I see is a familiar thick unruly dark mane of hair on the head of a certain detective. I can't stop the smile that crosses my face as I get closer to Savvy, completely forgetting that I came here for a reason other than to see her. I sneak up behind her and cover her eyes with both hands.

"When exactly are you gonna grow up Callie?" comes Savvy's raspy greeting.

I pout a little that she got it on the first try and I didn't get to play with her for a minute. Savvy turns pulls my hands away from her eyes and turns to face me, not letting go of my hands. My pout turns into a smile, just the sight of her making my day better. "How'd you know it was me?" I ask, aware that Savvy hasn't let go of my hands and try to tone down my smile a bit but fail.

She returns my smile, making me forget about a time when we first met that I didn't think she even knew how to smile, and says, "Besides the fact that no one here knows me well enough to touch me and I'm the one who had you paged? I smelled you as soon as you turned the corner."

"Oh really? And how do I smell?" I ask, and instantly regret it, thinking I just opened myself up for her to make fun of me. But she doesn't. She bends down and buries her nose into my neck and breathes me in. I'm vaguely aware that we are in public and I can see how this may look to anyone walking by but I can't bring myself to care as her lavender-scented shampoo filters into my nose and I subconsciously lean closer to get a better whiff. When she's got her smell she pulls back and so do I, snapping out of whatever that was before I hear her say, "Like Daisy." She smirks when I quirk an eyebrow at her. "Don't look so surprised Callie. We've been around each other long enough to know your favorite perfume and though I don't really wear perfume I do know a few fragrances when I smell them."

I try not to give away how her noticing something about me makes me all fuzzy on the inside and change the subject. "So you paged? I didn't know we were meeting for lunch today." I say a little confused since I thought I was cooking again tonight, Sofia's last night with her Momma, and we don't usually do both lunch and dinner.

"That's because we aren't, or well I guess since I'm here we can but that's not why I had you paged. I came to let you take these stitches out of my side real quick."

"Finally." I say and start to walk us to an exam room. I've tried to get her to let me remove them since day ten of them being in there, which was five days ago by the way, to prevent chance of infection but she kept brushing me off every day saying another day wouldn't hurt, like she's the doctor. I don't bother to close the door because we won't be here long. "Go ahead and lift up your shirt for me please," I ask my 'patient', automatically going into doctor mode and pull on some gloves. I lay out what I'll need to clean, cut, and pull out her stitches on a rolling table and go to sit when I see that Savvy has opted to remove her shirt instead of lifting it, again. I go to close the door since she wants to sit in here half naked. "You are something else, you know that?" I ask while I clean the area with an antiseptic.

"Why do you say that?"

"No reason," I say, and cut the first knot and start removing her stitches.

"You obviously had a reason or you wouldn't have said it Callie.."

"It's just..." I try to find a more subtle way to say that she has made me realize I haven't had sex in like three months and I can't tell if it's because I want her or I'm just horny. "You're just... you confuse me sometimes is all."

"Confuse you how?" she asks and I look up from my task and into her eyes to see her looking at me like she really needs me to say what I'm trying not to say.

I put down the forceps and surgical scissors to really focus on what it is I'm trying to say, "It's just the things you do sometimes, just drives me crazy. I mean look at you right now, sitting here with your boobs all out. And you've said some naughty things to me when it's just us," I blush just thinking about some of the sideways comments she's made to me. "We cuddle on the couch after dinner and don't think I don't know about you watching me and caressing my lips when you think I'm sleeping... We're basically dating without calling it that but you haven't tried anything yet and it makes me wonder if maybe I'm reading this wrong or-" I'm not able to finish my train of thought because the softest lips I have ever felt captured mine. Without telling myself to I kiss her back. She pulls back to see if I'm okay with this and I definitely am so I lean in hoping she will follow. As soon as our lips met again, I melted. I couldn't stop the emotions that came crashing into me and I feel tears start to sting my eyes. I squeeze my eyelids tighter in an effort to keep the tears at bay but a few slipped out and spilled on to my cheeks and it just makes me pull Savvy by the back of her neck in harder to my lips.

Savvy must have felt my tears and she tries to pull back but I keep my grip on the back of her neck, holding her and her lips hostage. I feel a strong hand make its way to my messy ponytail and she pulls me back by it a little to look at me but I can't look at her. She sees that I'm not gonna look up at her on my own volition and hooks a finger under my chin, forcing me to look at her. "Talk to me," she says softly.

"I'm scared..." I admit, my confession punctuated by a tear sliding down my cheek, I finish taking out the last two stitches and hand Savvy back her shirt, I can't have a serious conversation with her with her boobs out like that.

When she gets her shirt back on the look she gives me is so intense I can't hold her gaze and look away. "What are you scared of?" I don't know, I just am.

"I'm just scared.. I'm scared to admit that I like you, that I can even see myself falling in love with you one day. I'm scared that I _can_ love you because everyone I love either cheats on me or dies. I'm scared that I'm not scared anymore that my marriage is over... I'm just scared." I say and drop her gaze again. She grabs my face with one hand and pulls me in to her lips. I can't help but sigh against her lips, her kisses just melt me. And evidently makes me cry, I notice, as a lone tear slips my grip. We stay like this for a minute, Savvy comforting me with her lips, me being all emotional and needy, before the kiss ends.

Savvy pulls back a little but still holds my face when she speaks, "It's okay that you're scared, I'm scared too." she says and I hang on to her every word. "I never made a move because you were someone else's, you still are by the way, and I'm scared that one day you'll wake up and want to go back to her. Not just because I want you for myself but also because you deserve so much more than her. I'm scared because you're the first woman I've even seen or given a second thought since Lisa and when I saw you that night at Berny's, sitting alone at the bar looking miserable, I just had to come talk to you.. So it's okay to be scared Callie."

"I'm just afraid to do this and have you and need you just for you to leave me." I say in a voice that sounds about as big as Sofia's, but I can't help it. I've been hurt too many times so it's allowed. I'm vulnerable dammit.

"Hey, this is new, and your hurt, our hurts, are still very much fresh, so we will go slow. We both need slow, but I can tell you that I'm not going anywhere.. Not if I can help it." Savvy tells me, and I want to believe her, I do believe her, actually. Kind of. Maybe not..

"...Tell that to my heart." I say with a humorless chuckle that sounds anything but.

Still holding my face, "I'll show you.. You're stuck with me." she says and pulls me to her chest and I just try to soak up all of her strength and warmth, hoping it'll calm me down. "Besides, if I leave, who am I gonna get to cook for me like you do? I'll starve." Savvy says and it makes me smile. Classic Savvy, she can't handle too much seriousness so she tries to be funny, and I appreciate it. Just as I'm about to come up with a good response for her her phone rings.

"It's work," she tells me and answers it. I try to give her some privacy for her call, well as much privacy you can give a person in close quarters with you, and clean up everything I used to take out her stitches. By the time I have the room back the way I found it she's done with her call.

"So.. lunch?" I ask.

"I'd love to but I can't, duty calls.." she says as she waves her phone a little. I try not to let my disappointment show because I'm still a little needy right now and don't want her to leave. But I was never good at hiding my emotions and she sees it anyway. "I know, I don't want to leave either. Bright side?" she asks and I nod. "I'll see you again tonight. We're still on right?"

"If you mean am I still cooking for you then yeah, we're still on." I answer as we exit the exam room.

She smiles brightly at me, or at the prospect of food I don't know but either way I can't help but mirror it as she leans in and gives me a sweet kiss. "You are so good to me." she says and I laugh at her and start walking her to the lobby, unaware of the sad blue eyes that have been on us since we walked out of the exam room.

* * *

After Savvy left the hospital my day was pretty boring. No traumas or cool surgeries came in so I busied myself with paperwork. Then when that got boring I worked on my research a little and before I knew it I was free to go home. Just like I always do when I don't have her for the night, I go see Sofia in daycare for a little while before I kiss and hug her goodnight and make my way home. I get home, shower and start cooking so I can maybe squeeze in a nap before Savvy gets here. I've been having a taste for Baked Ziti so that's what I'm gonna make for Savvy and I. I make our dinner in a little over an hour leaving me an hour nap. I'm woken up by a really wet tongue swiping across my face. "What the f.." I start to snap on whoever just woke me up like that only to see a smiling detective looking down at me and a, I'm not sure what kind of dog this is but it's a dog.. In my apartment.. And he's gotta go. "Umm, friend of yours?" I ask the still amused brunette.

"Something like that." she says.

"I thought cops had German Shepards not, what is that?" I've seen so many of them but my still sleep clouded mind just can't name it.

"Okay one, not a cop, I'm a detective, and two this isn't a work dog he's mine. He's a beagle, named Snoopy.. Funny right?" she asks as she makes herself at home, taking her jacket, boots, and everything on her hip off and plops down on the couch next to me which is where I took my nap.

"A better question is what is he doing here and when is he leaving? And how did you two even get in here?"

"I knocked but you didn't answer so I just tried the door and it was unlocked. You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked like that, no telling who would just walk on in." Oh I have a little idea. "And do be like that to Snoopy, he was Lisa's and I not to keep him cooped up in that house with no one there and I've kinda been neglecting him coming over here and all so I thought I'd bring him with me. You're not allergic are you?" she asks.

"If I say yes will you take him back home?" I'm not allergic though, I just don't like dogs all that much, but I can't kick out her dead wife's dog for no good reason, that's just heartless.

"Only if you really want me to."

Ugh, "Fine he can stay, but if he pisses or shits in my apartment you and him are getting thrown out." and she's smiling, like it's a game. "I'm not playing Savvy."

She raises her hands in surrender "I hear you. Now give me these." she says and captures my lips with hers. She's getting a little too comfortable just kissing me out of nowhere but I don't mind at all and just like earlier I melt right into her. She wraps her arm around my shoulders and I rest my head on hers, never breaking our kiss. I feel her tongue swipe my lip, trying to get into the mix and I let it in. A moan comes from one of us when our tongues meet but there's no telling who it came from. Savvy's a really good kisser. After a few minutes of our lips, tongues, teeth, and mouths getting acquainted the kiss comes to a slow end. "Hey." she says to me like she just got here with a smile on her face. Something I've been seeing a lot lately and I hope I'm responsible for it.

"Hii." I say all dreamy like, still on cloud 9 from our kiss. This is bad. If she makes me swoon with just a kiss then I can't imagine when we.. stop Callie, too soon. "Are you hungry?" I ask.

She chuckles a little at my question, "Do you even need to ask? When am I not hungry?" My reply is cut off by a knocking at the front door. I look at her questioningly as if she could tell me who's knocking at _my_ door then get up to answer it.

I open the door to see Arizona holding a sleepy looking Sofia already in her pjs. She doesn't give me a chance to ask her what's going on before she starts talking. "I know it's my night with Sofia but something happened with Karev and he was suppose to be on call tonight so he asked if I could cover for him. I figured since you are already off I'd just bring her here instead of to the hospital with me." That's when I see her eyes look behind me and I know she sees Savvy but if she doesn't ask I'm not telling. "Unless you're busy entertaining your guest," she says in a bitter voice.

But I don't have time to entertain Arizona and her foolishness tonight, especially not in front of Sofia and Savvy so I just take Sofia from her arms and say "I'm never too busy for my daughter Arizona, a call or a text would have been nice though." and close the door, cutting off anything she had to say.

My daughter, who would have been knocked out as soon as her head hit her pillow, lights up when she sees Snoopy run up to us wagging his tail and I know it's gonna be a pain getting her to sleep with this dog here. "Mommy look! A dog!" My daughter tells me, like I can't see the dog following us to the couch. "Is she mine?!"

"No baby, _he's_ Mommy's friend dog. Can you say hi to Mommy's friend Savvy for me?" I lean in and whisper to my baby, "She may let you play with him if you say hi really nice." Sofia is not the most friendly child and I don't want people to think I have a rude daughter but she will ignore the mess out of you if she doesn't know you so I have to trick her sometimes into speaking.

"Hi Mommy's frwend. Can I play with her?"

"He baby." I correct Sofia again.

"Hi Sofia, of course you can Sweetie." Savvy says in a semi choked voice and I wonder what that's all about. I hope she doesn't have a problem with Sofia because that is a very real deal breaker for me. I'll have to remember to ask her about that later. Sofia gets off my lap and starts to pet and love on Snoopy. I sit back and watch her, already preparing myself for her melt down when he leaves and dreading her nagging me for one just like him tomorrow. I look over to Savvy and see a pained look in her eyes while she watches Sofia with Snoopy. Okay, really, what is that about?

"Are you okay?" I whisper to Savvy.

She jumps a little, like I spooked her from a daydream or something, "What? Oh, yea I'm fine."

"Mommy I love him! Wus his name?"

"Snoopy sweetie."

"Like on tb, that Snoopy?"

"TV, and yes just like him." My daughters done talking to me and goes back to rubbing the dog softly, like she's scared to break him. I look back to Savvy and see her eyes glazed over again, like she's in another time. "Are you sure you're okay? If you don't wanna do dinner anymore then I understand."

She shakes herself out of her memory and says "I'm good, I'm just gonna go take him for a walk and I'll be ready to eat when I get back. Unless you want me to go to so you can be with your kid."

"She's completely forgotten about me over there. So hurry back, I'm hungry too." I say.

She gets up and grabs the leash she set on the end table and as soon as Snoopy sees his leash he bolts out of Sofia's lap and runs to his owner. The look on Sofia's face when Snoopy left her would've been comical if I didn't think she would burst into tears soon. Savvy must see this too and walks over to Sofia and whispers something in her ear while looking at me. The next second Sofia is in my lap with the puppy dog face Snoopy must have just taught her asking if she can go walk Snoopy with Savvy. I'm such a pushover when my daughter pokes out her bottom lip like that which is why I'm outside walking the block of my apartment with them. I trust Savvy but that's my daughter and I wasn't about to let her go out at night without me.

"Can I hold it?" Sofia asks Savvy, pointing to the leash.

"Only if you hold it really tight with both hands okay?" I hear Savvy say and hand over the leash, pulling it to see if Sofia had a good grip. This all makes me feel like she's done this before and I wonder what it is about her and kids. Snoopy pulls Sofia a little faster but she holds on nicely.

"Mommy you see me ?!" she asks from about five feet ahead of us.

"Yea baby I see you! Slow down a little okay." I see her nod but Snoopy still is able to pull her a little faster than I would like. "You know she's never gonna let you take that dog away from her right? You're gonna have to wait till she goes asleep to leave tonight, I don't want you to see her throw a tantrum on your first time meeting her." I say looking over to Savvy. I see her give me a forced smile and it's not making my crazy theory that she has a problem with Sofia any less crazy. "Do you have a problem with Sofia Savvy?" I blurt out, trying not to make it sound harsh but it does.

She snaps her head in my direction with a incredulous look on her face, "Of course not. Why would you ask me that?"

"Because-" I'm cut off by my daughter's voice.

"SNOOPY WAIT!" And the next couple of seconds happen all too fast. I see Snoopy taking off after a cat and Sofia taking off after Snoopy getting dangerously close to the road.

"SOFIA STOP ! SOFIA! Get out of the road Sofia!" I heard myself yelling while taking off after my daughter while she bends down to grab the dog that has sat down in the middle of the road panting, but I'm not fast enough and a car comes flying around the corner out of nowhere and hits my daughter once she turns around and sends her with Snoopy still clutched in her arms flying into the air.. Oh God, "NOOO!"

* * *

AN: On a scale of one to ten, how mad will y'all be if I killed off little Miss Sofia?

Thank you to those who review, I appreciate you and your encouragement so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**I find it funny every time you guys say how good/great my writing is yet I fail English I my freshman year in college, guess my bitch professor didn't agree.. Or it could have been because I rarely went to her class but who knows right?**

**You guys don't like me messing with Sofia huh? Let's see what happens.. Jouir De !**

* * *

Seeing Sofia get hit by that car made my heart stop. I felt it stop beating. And I don't know if it's because she's so little or if the car just hit her that hard but it sent her flying up in the air. This is not happening. This can't be happening. It has only been seconds since Sofia took off after that damn dog and got hit by a car. I'm running as fast as I can to get to her but I can only go so fast. I see Savvy fly past me, her being more athletic than me and all, and catches Sofia before she hit the pavement head first, Snoopy still held fiercely to her chest. "Is Snoopy hurt Mommy's friend?" I hear her ask Savvy.

Savvy lets out a watery laugh and says, "No Sweetie, I don't think he's hurt, but I'm worried about you. Are you hurting anywhere?" I see Sofia shake her head no before I snatch my child from away from Savvy. I didn't mean to snatch her, it just happened. And I didn't mean for Snoopy to get dropped in the mix but that also happened. The doctor in me knows I shouldn't be squeezing her to me like this in case she has some internal injuries but the mother in me is telling Doctor Torres to shut the fuck up. I have to comfort her and make sure she's okay. I pull her away from my chest long enough for me to look her in her eyes. "Baby what hurts?" I already know her answer, having heard it when Savvy asked but I had to ask again, for my sanity.

"You. Too tight." she whines as she tries to get down out of my arms but I don't let her. She may feel fine but I know that's just on account of all the adrenaline coursing through her veins because of the impact and if she stands she may risk doing more damage. Thankfully Savvy was able to get to her before she hit the concrete. I don't want to think about what kind of head or neck or any other kind of injuries she could have gotten if she had actually fallen after the hit.

"Sofia what have I told you about running into the street?" I ask my daughter, trying not to yell at her but I still end up doing it. I just need her to understand the seriousness of this or she'll do it again.

"Don't do it without you or Momma. I'm sorry Mommy, I was just following Snoopy." She says as she starts to cry, thinking she's in trouble and about to be punished.

"Shh, okay baby Mommy's sorry for yelling at you but you gave me a heart attack. Don't ever do that again okay?" she nods and sniffs. "Pinky swear?" I ask and hold out my pinky to her. She wraps her little finger around it, squeezes, and nod. I kiss her lips and go back to holding her tight to my chest, thank God for not taking my little girl away from me and continue my speed walk back to my apartment and my car. I have to take Sofia to the ER. She may feel fine now but I know something in there is broken. She's too small and that car hit her too hard for something not to be but I'm both a little worried and thankful she doesn't feel it. I don't know if Savvy is following, I would imagine she would but I can't worry about her right now. Once I get to my car I sit Sofia in the back and strap her in the way she likes. That's when I see Savvy again as she's rounding the car to the driver's side and Snoopy hops in the back and sits in Sofia's lap. "I'm sorry Savvy but I have to go. I need to get her to the Lodox machine at the hospital, the car hit her too hard she needs medical attention." I say in a rush and try to get in the driver's seat but she beats me to it.

"Go on the other side or get in the back. Look at your hands, their shaking, you're in no condition to drive. Hurry up." I don't argue with her and does what she says and get in the back with Sofia. I can see a dark bruise starting to form on her left shin. That means it's something with her tibia. That's understandable seeing as the car hit her legs. I look at her face and the way she's looking at me I can tell the adrenaline is starting to wane and she's starting to hurt and I tell Savvy to drive faster. The car barely comes to a stop before I unstrap her and bolt out of the car with her, making my way to the Lodox machine. Fuck waiting for someone else to come look at her, I'm a doctor, an orthopedic doctor at that, I can handle this myself and I dare someone to try and stop me. I know she has at least bruised, if not fractured her tibia, but I need the Lodox to make sure that that is all that is wrong. I lay her down on the bed and tell her to be a brave big girl for Mommy and try to steady my hands long enough to get this machine to work. "Callie?" I hear behind me. I turn around to see Arizona looking from me to Sofia with wide questioning eyes. "What the hell happened ?! Why does she need a full body scan Callie?" she asks as she rushes over to Sofia's side, taking in her face contorted in pain and the swelling and growing bruise on her leg. I ignore her questions and continue fumbling with the machine.

"How do you work this stupid thing ?!" I growl in scared frustration. Arizona pushes me out the way and presses one button, bringing the machine to life. We both silently count the thirteen seconds it takes for a scan and look at the screen showing my baby's insides. Just as I guessed, incomplete tibial fracture. I leave Arizona with Sofia and go to the nurses station and tell the nurse manning the desk to bring me what I'll need for long leg splint to trauma room 2, along with pain meds. I also tell her to schedule Sofia to come in in two days to get a cast, once the swelling has had a chance to go down. Thank God she doesn't need surgery. I go back to my child and see Arizona trying to comfort Sofia who now has tears streaking down her face. Arizona hears me coming and turns around, looking pissed. I pick up Sofia, careful not to jostle her injured leg and carry her to trauma room 2, all with Arizona hot on my heels.

Once in the privacy of the trauma room she starts attacking me. "You want to explain to me how you let my daughter end up in the ER with a broken leg? And you didn't even have the decency to have me paged? I'm her mother too Callie, I need to know what's going on." Just as she says this the door opens and Savvy walks and stands in the corner, you can clearly see she has Snoopy under her shirt. If the situation were different I would find the fact that she smuggled a dog into a hospital full of sick people a little funny but this situation isn't different and nothing about any of this is funny.

Arizona's right though, if the roles were reversed I would say the same thing to her. But in the thick of things I couldn't think about anything else but Sofia. "We were out walking the dog around the block. Sofia wanted to hold the leash, she was doing great until the dog took off after a stray cat. Everything all happened so fast. Sofia ran after him before I could stop her and she ran into the road and a car came out of nowhere and hit her." I say as fresh tears replace the ones that dried up on my cheeks as I'm hit with a ton of guilt.

"SHE WAS WHAT ?!" Arizona yells, causing Sofia to jump, and I'm pretty sure the entire hospital heard her too. "How did you let my daughter get hit by a freaking car ?! What the hell were you doing that you weren't watching her? Who the hell lets a three year old walk a dog anyway. If you weren't so busy playing tonsil tennis with her then you would have paid better attention." She says as she points at Savvy. I don't have time to care if she saw us kissing in the hospital earlier or if someone told her or if she's just talking out her ass because her yelling is scaring Sofia and that is not okay. I grab her by her arm and drag her out the room and into the next free room, slamming the door once we're inside.

"Look, I get that you are scared and upset but-"

"No. I'm not 'upset' Callie." she says, interrupting my attempt to be the level-headed one of the two of us. "I'm livid! While you were hanging out with your little girlfriend in there you took your eyes off my baby and she ran into the street and was hit by a freaking car Callie! Now she's in the hospital with a broken leg and you didn't even think to call me. I know you don't like that I'm her other mother but I am and I have the right to know these things along with who you're having around her. This wouldn't have happened if you weren't distracted by that woman in there." Arizona continues to yell at me.

"Okay let me stop you right there Arizona." I say, trying real hard not to scream back at her because my daughter is hurt and having a screaming match with Arizona is the last thing I want to do right now. "If you were so concerned about the well being of Sofia around me and my company then you should have stayed home with her on your night. You could have found someone else to cover Karev's shift. You're the head of Peds, delegate, then none of us would be here. But you don't see me blaming you for this, unlike what you're doing to me. And it's funny how you're her mother now. You can't pick and choose when you get to be a parent Arizona. I couldn't get you to say boo to Sofia a few months ago and now all of a sudden you're mother of the year. Did you forget that I'm her mother too? I've been the one constant in her life and I will continue to be that when you bail on her again like you do everything else. I didn't call you because I was terrified for my daughter and you were the furthest thing from my mind. Should I have? Sure, and I'm sorry for not thinking about you. But before you go labeling me as a bad mother then I suggest you look in the mirror Arizona." I say and go to storm out of the room before she can speak, like I always do, when something else she said comes back to me. "Oh, and that woman in there, my little 'girlfriend', saved your 'daughter' from a whole hell of a lot more injuries because she was there so you should be thanking her, not blaming her." I say and storm out.

I don't go right to Sofia's room because I need to take a moment to breathe and gather myself. Arizona has a way of pissing me off to the point I can't think straight. I already feel guilty enough on my own without having her blame me too. Even if she was scared and probably didn't mean it. You know what, I'm need stop assuming I know what Arizona thinks or feels, look where that's got me. She meant it. I thought parents were supposed to come together in their child's time of need not drift further apart. And who gave her the right to question who I have around _my _daughter? By the time I get back to the room Arizona has given Sofia something for the pain and I'm just glad to see she's stopped crying. Though that could have something to do with the dog she's holding. I'm glad Savvy was able to sneak him in for her, even though I never want Sofia around him or any other animal again. I don't say anything to anyone as I set and splint my daughters leg. Arizona must have given her an anti-inflammatory as well because I see some of the swelling has gone down already and I might only have to wait for a day to put a cast on it instead of two.

There is so much tension in the room I can hardly breathe. I'm normally not one to fill silence with conversation but I don't want Sofia to pick up on anything being wrong so I talk. "Savvy I didn't have a chance to introduce you to.." I almost said my soon to be ex-wife, and I totally would have if there weren't tiny human ears listening. "Sofia's other mother." I say, to make Arizona feel better since I might have made her doubt that's what she is. "Savvy, Arizona. Arizona, Savvy. Woman who saved Sofia's life tonight. I haven't had a chance to thank you with all the running around so, thank you." I say sincerely, looking her right in the eye. "I wish I knew some other words to describe how thankful I am that you were there and did what you did but there aren't any so.. thank you." I say and look away before I start crying and upset Sofia. I know Savvy feels guilty too but I want to assure her that I don't blame her. Sofia's my daughter, I'm responsible for her and I should have prevented this, not her. I'm so busy kicking my self in my head that I don't know if they spoke or if Savvy replied to me and I don't care. I'm just ready to get my daughter home and to sleep.

"Why don't you let me take her home? It is my night after all. And I interrupted your night already so let me take her." I hear Arizona say.

"No. You brought her to me so I'm keeping her. You'll get her when it's your turn." I hate fighting over my daughter like this. Something has got to change. We need a better schedule, a more permanent schedule. Like one decided by a judge. I'm looking into that first thing tomorrow. No one says anything while I finish putting a long leg splint on Sofia's leg. I'm gonna have to take off from work until she gets her cast on so I can make sure she doesn't break her leg all the way by standing on it. I tell no one in particular to get me a wheelchair for Sofia and a few minutes later we are out in front of the hospital waiting for Savvy to bring the car around. Once I get Sofia and Snoopy situated in the back and close the door to tiny human ears Arizona pulls me to the side.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I-" But I cut her off. I don't want to hear another half assed apology from her. I'm tired and my patience is non-existent.

"It's already forgotten." I lie, her words running on replay in my head. I turn to really face her and lower my voice so only she hears, "Don't ever scream at me like that in front of Sofia again or it'll be your last time with her." I hold her gaze so she understands that that stunt she pulled in front of Sofia will not be tolerated and get in the car once she nods.

Once we got home and I gave Sofia the meds I prescribed her she fell asleep quickly. I stand at my bedroom door watching the rise and fall of her chest as she sleeps, thankful she's still here, I couldn't have handled losing her. After a couple of minutes of watching her I hear someone moving around the kitchen and I remember that Savvy is still here. I close the door some, leaving it cracked and grabbing the baby monitor just in case. I go into the kitchen and see Savvy heating up the baked ziti and garlic bread sticks I cooked earlier. Was that even today when I cooked it? I feel like I've aged ten years over the course of a couple of hours. "Sorry, I'm hungry." she says when she notices me watching her. I was hungry but all of this has made me lose my appetite.

"It's okay," I tell her. "I did make it for you didn't I?" I ask and walk up to her. I wrap my arms around her and rest my head on her shoulder. "It's not your fault." I tell her, making sure she really believes me. "I don't blame you for this. You didn't push her in the street and you definitely didn't hit her. She's my responsibility, it was my fault."

She pulls me back and I see her eyes were a little watery, "Thank you." she says, thanking me for not blaming her, I know how that feels, to be blamed for something and actually think it's your fault, it's a horrible feeling and she shouldn't have to feel it. "But if you're not gonna let me blame myself over this than I'm not gonna let you do it either. It was no ones fault, it was an accident. And I promise you I'm gonna find who hit her." She says, and I realize I hadn't even thought about the driver, I didn't notice him not even stop after hitting Sofia. I'm glad to know that Savvy is gonna take care of it. I lean in and kiss her lips softly, trying to comfort myself and it works, a little. Would it be wrong to have sex when my daughter just got hit by a car a few hours ago? Yea, I can't have sex with her, I'm still married, technically.

"You're welcome to stay if you want, but I'm tired so I'm gonna go turn in. Thank you again Savvy, goodnight.." I say and with another peck go get into my bed with my daughter.

* * *

**AN: If it's bad it's because it was rushed. I didn't want y'all too worried about Sofia so I wrote this real quick for you guys. Hope it wasn't bad though. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So some of you have wanted to know since I'm making Callie happy if I was going to make Arizona happy in the end as well. Arizona is not on the character list of my story for a reason, this story isn't about her, it's about Callie and I don't really care to write Arizona a nice ending, sorry.**

**This chapter is just tying up a few loose Calzona ends so I can start to really do Calvvy some justice. I also snuck/sneaked? a small Savvy POV in there at the end. Tell me if I should do that again or just keep it from Callie's POV.**

**Jouir De !**

* * *

It has been a week since Sofia's accident and I haven't been back to work since, even though I only had Sofia on four of those days. The other days were spent doing research. I looked into custody cases to see how that type of thing is decided in court. I want Arizona and I to get a better schedule than switching off with Sofia every two days but I don't want us to have to go to court for a judge to decide so I decided to look it up and get Arizona to agree on one of the schedules I found. I thought it interesting to find that only a parent would be awarded custody or some type of visitation with the child. Parent meaning biological or adoptive so Arizona would have been awarded some form of custody since she adopted Sof. Not that I would keep Sofia from her without good reason I just thought it was interesting. I liked the joint custody schedules where one parent had the kid for the week and then the other would get them for the weekend. Really anything is better than what we have going on now.

I also met with my lawyer and had some papers drawn up. It's time... It's been time.

Arizona should be coming over any minute now. I asked her to come by the apartment on her lunch break so we could get this over with. I'm not as hesitant as I thought I would be. And while I didn't expect to do this so soon I'm now sure that this is what I actually want and not just some knee jerk reaction to what she did. I get up to make another pot of coffee since I haven't slept a wink knowing what 'm about to lay on Arizona. I'm about to take a sip when I hear knocking. _Okay Callie, you can do this. Don't let those blue oceans suck you in._ I walk to the front door after my internal pep talk and open it to reveal who I thought was the love of my life at some point. And she's looking really pretty. She's been looking really good lately and though I haven't said anything, I've noticed. She's also looking nervous, as she should since I didn't tell her what I wanted her to come here for. We exchange good mornings and how are yous and you wouldn't believe we would've been together going on six years seeing how strained and awkward we are now. I tell her to have a seat on the couch while I pour her a cup of coffee. I use this moment to get myself together enough to get through this hour or however long it's going to take us to have this conversation.

"Callie?" I hear from the living room. I make my way back to Arizona and see she's found the papers I had spread out on the coffee table. She holds one up to me when I'm close enough to see, as if I don't already know what they say word for word. "What is this?" she asks me.

"Umm, divorce papers." I say and set her mug down on the table since her hands are occupied.

"No I know what they are. Why do you have them?" she asks me, still looking at the papers in hand.

I take a breath and gently pull the papers away from her when she won't let go. I put a leg up on the couch and turn to face her. I grab both of her hands and wait for her watery eyes to find my equally watery ones. We look at each other for a moment, both of us knowing what's about to happen, before I offer her a sad smile. "It's time to call it, Arizona." As soon as the words leave my mouth she shakes her head and tries to pull her hands from mine but I don't let her. "I'm sorry." I tell her as the first tear makes its way down my cheek.

"Stop." she cuts me off. "'Why are you doing this? Why can't you just forgive me so we can move forward?"

"I'm not doing anything Arizona.. And in order for me to forgive you I need you to actually _be sorry,_ and I don't think you are. But this isn't about me not letting us move forward this is about not wanting us to move forward." I tell her, trying to get her so see through my eyes what she's not hearing from my words.

"Calliope... no. Okay, no, just... stop."

"No Arizona you stop." I say pleadingly. "You haven't been happy, for a while now apparently, and maybe that's on me for not noticing or ignoring it but I know now and. it. is. okay." I tell her with a sad but understanding smile. She looks at me like she wants to disagree, to tell me that she was happy and plead for me to reconsider but the words don't come out. She knows she wasn't happy. She couldn't forgive me for cutting off her leg and tried being the good man in the storm she was raised to be by swallowing her hurt and put her happiness on the back burner for the sake of her family but ended up messing up anyway. I get it. I sucks and I wish she could have come to me about it but I get it.

"I love you." She offers, trying to make up for being unhappy, while squeezing my hands trying to make me feel it.

I give her another sad smile and say "I know." I force myself to let go of her hands, the same hands that have brought me pleasure over the years, and line all the papers that need our signatures and hand her a pen. She looks at me again, begging me not to make her do this. I just scoot closer to her and grab my pen. With one last look at her I sign all the lines next to my name, for the second time in my life. I wipe my eyes and look back to her, "We sign these papers, we stop hurting each other, and we get to be happy." I tell her as I put her hand holding the pen over the first line she has to sign. She looks at the paper for a while, probably reading it, before her hand starts to move, and I see a few tears slide down her cheeks as well. She barely signs all the lines before I feel her lips on mine. I allow her this kiss, this last kiss because I need it too, for closure. Her tongue slides in past my lips and I greet it with mine. I'm gonna miss her this way but I know this is for the best because even with her tongue down my throat all I still think about is her doing this to Lauren. I pull back and rest my forehead against hers. I know now is probably not the best time to throw this at her but I might as well kill two birds with one stone. "We need to discuss custody of Sofia." I say and feel her pull back this time. She looks like I slapped her.

"Callie you can't take her from me too. She's my daughter too, she's all I have left." She says and she's a second away from hyperventilating. It's cute how much she loves that little girl but I'm still worried if the next time things get too hard for her she'll abandon Sofia again. I put my hands on her shoulders to get her to calm down and look at me.

"Breathe.. I'm not taking her away from you. But this every two day switch off we're doing isn't working. It's stressful and confusing to her getting settled in to one place just to be taking to the other the next day. And it's hard to get a routine going so.." I let her shoulders go and prepare myself for her reaction to me suggestion. "I looking into custody schedules online. I figured we could do this on our own, we've already fought over her so much that I don't want to do it again by going to court. I figure she could stay with me during the week and go with you on the weekends. Or if that starts keeping you from plans on the weekend she could go every other weekend. Or we could switch weeks." I rush out all my ideas before she can stop me. It's not fair and sucks but this is what we have. I feel I should get more time seeing as she came from me but I don't voice that to Arizona, she's already looks so defeated I don't know how she's going to be able to go back to work after this. "I know we're surgeons and board members and we have very busy and unpredictable schedules so we'll have to-"

"Callie." She stops me from rambling and I thank her. "It's fine. The first option is fine I'm just glad you're not taking her from me. I'll take whatever you give me." she states sadly.

"She's yours too Arizona I can't just take her from you no matter how much I threaten to." We're quiet after that, Arizona thinking and me taking this moment to reflect on the better times in our marriage. I think about how I've grown as a person and all that I learned from being with her. I remember the love we shared and mourn what could have been had things been different. I think of all the things I still want for her, like for her to go therapy and get some help and for her to find someone who will love her and not hurt her like I have. I laugh at how life kept trying to tell us to stay apart and we didn't listen.

"So this is it for us huh?" Arizona breaks through my mental slide show of us.

I take her hand and say "Yea, I guess it is." and she nods.

"And this Savvy woman," I smile at the mere mention of Savvy's name even though it was uttered with a little bitterness. "She seems nice. Sofia loves her. She talks about her and Snoopy all the time." My smile widens as I think about how Savvy would bring Snoopy over to keep Sofia from going crazy from having to stay home until she got her cast on and learned how to use her tiny crutches. How Sofia would steal _my_ company and have Savvy draw all kinds of things on her cast. I laugh out loud at the memory of Savvy's face when Sofia asked if Savvy could sneak her some donuts home from work. No I did not tell her to say that if that's what you're thinking, I don't know where she got that from actually.

"How would you know if she's nice with how rude you were to her?" I tease, thinking back to the awful circumstances they met under.

"Yea well, she put her lips on you, I was allowed to be rude." she says and let out a sad chuckle then looks at me with such regret.

I've had my fair share of mean moments in this separation but I want us to end on some sort of truce so I tell her "I'll miss you." and it's true, already miss my Arizona.

"Me too." she talks over the lump of emotion clearly in her throat.

"I do love you Arizona." Always will.

"I love you too Calliope, know that okay?" I nod and allow my lips to be taken by hers again before she gets up and walks out the door, leaving me feeling a little bittersweet but also a little lighter.

* * *

**Savvy's POV: **

I can't tell you how relieved I was that Callie's daughter Sofia was okay after that hit. I couldn't have lived with myself knowing that it was my fault she died. It was already my fault my wife and kid are dead I couldn't have had that on my conscience as well. And hearing Callie's wife say it was my fault didn't help but I took solace in the fact that Sofia was still breathing because of me too. I'm on my way to Callie's house to eat, as usual, but that was just my excuse to get together privately and not just for an hour during lunch. And while I love Callie's cooking, whose Lisa's had nothing on by the way, I come to spend time with her just as much as I come to eat. I knock on the door before trying the knob, knowing she leaves it unlocked when she's expecting me, the knock is just a warning. When I walk in, I feel home. I feel more at home here than in the house my wife and I raised our daughter in. I do my usual strip of my coat, boots, badge, and gun at the door. Callie is usually sitting on the couch or meets me at the door but today she's doing neither. She must be in her room. "Callie?" I call out. I hope she's here. I don't smell any food cooking in the kitchen and I'm beginning to think she forgot she told me to come over.

"In here!" She yells back and I follow her voice, which sounds a little upset. I enter the open room door and I find her sitting on the floor next to a half full box looking at what looks like a wedding album. She looks up to me and I can tell she's been crying a little, her eyes aren't bloodshot but they aren't white either. I want to do nothing more than to scoop her up in my arms and kiss and love all her sadness away but she still belongs to Arizona no matter how much I wish she didn't.

"Callie, what are you doing?" I ask her. She closes the book, places it in the box and folds the box flaps in, effectively closing it and looks at me with a smile.

"Making my peace." she says all cryptic-like, like I know what she's taking about.

"Okayyy..." I tell the crazy woman I find myself falling for. She gets up, grabs my and leads me out of the room and into the living room. She guides me to the couch and I follow her lead when she sits. She opens a manilla envelope and pulls a piece of paper halfway out then turns it for me to read and I do. I know it's wrong that I'm smiling seeing the first line say petition for divorce but I can't help it. I look from the paper to her and she pulls it out all the way for me to see the two signatures. I pull the envelope out of her hands and put it on the coffee table and grab her and pull her to me about to kiss her when I catch myself and hug her instead. I pull her back and ask her how she feels.

"Good actually. I thought I would be more broken up about it but I guess I've known this was gonna happen since the night of the storm so I was prepared. I'm still incredibly sad that it had to end the way it did but it's better this way. And now you're here, so I'm happy." she says to me with a hint of a smile that I have to return because it's so infectious. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her to my lips, not able to hold myself back anymore. I feel her melt into me and it warms my heart.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you." I tell her when I give her her lips back. "Is this why I don't smell anything cooking in that kitchen?" I ask her.

"I just tell you that I'm divorced and you're thinking about food?" she asks and I just nod, not seeing the problem. "You're incorrigible." she tells me and goes into the kitchen, returning with more takeout menus than a little, "Here, knock yourself out." and she hands me them.

I look through them, not fazed by eating out since it's what I would have done if I had gone home. I stop on a pizza place and hold it up, asking if she wants that, she snatches the menu and rips it up and says "No pizza, choose something else." I'm completely confused and a little upset since I really wanted pizza but I let it go, settling for chinese food. I order for both of us and ask is Sofia was home. She says no and I'm a little disappointed, I really wanted to see the little bugger but I'm glad to have Callie all to myself.

I throw my legs across her lap and ask "So you know what this means right?"

"What what means?" she asks confused.

"You being divorced..." she shakes her head no, not following my train of thought. "It means.. I get to take you out now, on a date, where you dress up, and _I_ pay the bill when the check comes." I say and her smile blinds me momentarily, making me forget what I was saying to smile back at her.

"Oh is that what that means?" She asks and I nod confidently. "What makes you think I want to go on a date with you Savvy?" she teases me. I don't answer, I just lean in a reclaim her lips and tongue, kissing her with more force and passion than I have before and it makes her moan.

"That.." I answer her when she finally opens her eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
